The inventive subject matter is generally directed to a cord locking apparatus that holds and secures a cord. Conventional cord locking devices, particularly tent stakes or canopy stakes, may rely on the use of knots, cleats, clamps, or clasps to maintain tension on a cord. These devices may be difficult to use, for example, if the user is unfamiliar with effective knots, has limited hand mobility or dexterity, or is in a hurry. Cleats, clamps, or clasps may fail or break, releasing a locked cord unexpectedly.
In short, conventional cord locking devices have the foregoing and other disadvantages, and there is a need for improved cord locking devices that allow for quick and secure cord locking function, for example.